Problème au Gondor
by Sauron14100
Summary: La Guerre de l'Anneau est fini depuis plus de 5 ans toute la Terre du Milieu est en paix mais malheureusement un nouveau mal sévit dans Carn Dûm l'ancienne forteresse du Roi-Sorcier se trouvant en Angmar Mais de quelle nature est elle ? Nouvelle ? Ou bien l'écrivain n'a tellement pas d'originalité qu'il fait revenir Sauron comme dans 99% des fanfics se passant à la même époque ?


**Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise Nouvelle**

La paix règne désormais en Terre du Milieu depuis plus de 5 ans, Eomer est devenu roi du Rohan, Faramir fut nommé prince d'Ithilien où lui et Eowin se marièrent et s'installèrent sur les collines d'Emyn Arnen , Légolas après avoir voyagé quelque temps encore avec Gimli il mena des Elfes en Ithilien afin de rendre sa beauté à ce lieu ravagé par Sauron, Gimli lui fonda une colonie naine à Anglarond près du Gouffre de Helm devenant le Seigneur des Brillantes Caverne, Sam,Merry et Pipin sont retournés dans la Comté avec Frodon mais celui-ci est allé en Valinor en compagnie de Gandalf, Celeborn, Elrond, Galadrielle et Bilbon et enfin Aragorn lui s'est marié à Arwen fille d'Elrond et est devenu Roi du Gondor.

Nous retrouvons Aragorn assit dans la salle du trône de Minas Tirith s'occupait d'affaires internes au Gondor.

C'est alors que Torold le Capitaine de la Garde de la Citadelle qui avait fière allure dans son armure plus étincelante que celles de ses hommes et comme eux son visage caché où l'on ne voyait que ses larges yeux bleux ensuite comme ses hommes une épée sur son flanc gauche et une lance dans sa main droite avec sa cape bleue et aux rayures d'Or traînant sur le sol, il entra dans la pièce et se mit au garde à vous droit comme un I puis parla à Aragorn d'une voix claire et audible :

« Votre Majesté un messager envoyé par le Général Cayden viens de nous arriver avec un message important, apparemment cela concerne l'Arnor et plus précisément Angmar. Aragorn répondit alors à Torold :

-Faites le entrer Capitaine. Je veux entendre ce qui se passe même si j'imagine que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle si cela concerne Angmar.

-Bien votre Majesté ! le capitaine se retourna d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours aussi droit qu'à son habitude puis quand celui ci fut sur le point de sortir Aragorn l'interrompit et lui dit :

-Capitaine détendez vous un peu tout de même ce serait dommage que le capitaine de mes gardes les plus loyaux ai mal au dos à force d'être aussi droit. » dit il en rigolant, le capitaine avec un soupir de soulagement se détendit un peu et laissa échapper un :

-Oui votre Majesté ! » avant de quitter la pièce, il laissa passer à côté de lui le messager dont il était question quelques minutes plutôt.

Celui ci en habit de voyage au couleur du Gondor rafistolé par ci par là, on pouvait constater des cheveux bruns en bataille et surtout un visage aux traits qui pourtant

celui d'un jeune homme, il avait l'air inquiet et surtout fatigué car il n'avait sans doute pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines d'affilées

Le messager se mit à l'endroit où c'était tenu plutôt Torold et essaya d'articuler à Aragorn d'une voix tremblante et stressé :

« V-V-Votre Majesté.J-J'ai des nouvelles venant de l'Arnor. stressé le messager

déglutina un peu trop fort à son goût car si il était comme ça parce que c'était la première fois qu'il parla à quelqu'un d'important autre que Cayden mais surtout qui se trouvait être le roi lui même. Aragorn voyant sa détresse le réconforta en lui déclarant d'une voix rassurante :

-Calmez vous il n'y a aucune raison de stresser comme cela tiens dites moi votre nom. »

-J-Je m'appelle Clint votre Majesté.

-Bien alors Clint pouvez vous me dire ce qui se passe en Arnor pour que Cayden m'envoie un messager ? le messager moins stressé répondit rapidement et beaucoup plus facilement :

-Votre Majesté le Général Cayden m'a envoyé pour vous prévenir que des Orques sont entrain de se rassembler dans l'ancienne forteresse Carn Dûm du Roi-Sorcier en Angmar et il y a plus inquiétant d'après les Espions envoyés là-bas les Orques se prépareraient à une invasion de grande envergure. »

A ces mots Aragorn se leva de son trône et alla regarder par la fenêtre pensive, Clint attendit avant de dire quoi que ce soit de peur de le déranger, c'est alors qu'Aragorn se retourna regarda Clint et lui demanda :

« Combien sont-ils ?

-Dur à savoir il y en arrive un peu plus chaque jour et sont en plus beaucoup trop nombreux pour les compter mais apparemment suffisamment nombreux pour écraser nos forces stationnées dans l'ancienne forteresse de Fornost malgré l'appui des Nains y stationnant eux aussi.

-Avez-vous demandé un soutien du roi Thorin III ?

-Oui votre Majesté, un autre messager à été dépêché puis envoyé à Erebor en même temps que moi mais lui doit être arrivé depuis plus longtemps que moi par contre. »

-Bien je vais envoyer un détachement de 400 hommes cela doit faire l'affaire non ?

-Euh sauf votre respect un peu plus serait bien… car en fait nous avons perdu pas mal de patrouilles malgré le grand nombre mises dans celle-ci sur les 20 hommes partant environ 3 ou 4 seulement reviennent de leur patrouille sans parler du fait qu'une dizaines d'hommes et un diplomate ont été envoyés au Rhudaur pour tenter de créer une alliance avec les hommes y habitant qui se veulent indépendants et refusent de s'affilier au Gondor donc le Général Cayden souhaite quand même essayer une alliance éventuelle même temporaire.

-Depuis quand des hommes se sont rétablis là-bas ?

-Depuis la chute de Sauron votre Majesté et surtout de la défaite des forces de l'ancienne forteresse de Dol Guldur dans la Forêt de Grand'Peur par l'Alliance entre les Nains, les Elfes et Hommes de Dale.

-Alors je ne peux envoyer qu'au maximum 600 hommes car je ne peux en envoyer plus sinon certaines villes risque d'être dégarnies de ses hommes. Clint se mit d'un coup au garde à vous et s'inclina devant Aragorn avec le plus grand respect qu'il put.

-Bien votre Majesté ! Merci beaucoup cela est amplement suffisant votre Majesté ! Je vais immédiatement repartir pour Fornost et prévenir le Général Cayden. » Clint avec un dernier salut incliné se retourna ensuite pour quitter la pièce quand Aragorn l'interpella et l'invita même si c'était plus un ordre plutôt qu'une invitation.

-Attendez ! Vous partez tout de suite ? Vous devriez vous reposez, mangez quelque chose et dormir un peu car même de là je vois clairement que vous avec des cernes aussi grand que mon petit doigt.

-Euh et bien votre Majesté je dois vous avouer en effet que je meurs de faim et je suis vraiment épuisé faut dire que c'était tellement important que j'ai chevauché jusqu'à Minas Tirith en m'arrêtant que quelques heures pour que mon cheval se repose un peu mais j'en profitais pas vraiment pour dormir.

-Bien alors allez à la caserne du sixième niveau là vous pourrez manger à votre aise et vos pourrez aussi demander une couche pour dormir de ma part et demandez aussi à nourrir votre cheval tant qu'il aura faim ce pauvre cheval en à plus que tout mérité sa nourriture »

-Oui votre Majesté ! Merci pour tout votre Majesté vous êtes trop bon ! »

Clint se retourna et reparti rapidement de la salle du trône, Aragorn lui se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda Minas Tirith et pensa à la population qu'il doit gouverner et qu'il doit surtout protéger.

Le soleil frappa son visage et il vit que l'après midi commençait à toucher à sa fin il appela alors Torold, celui-ci voyant son Roi pensif ne répondit que d'un simple bref :

« Oui ! » toujours au garde à vous mais plus détendu que tout à l'heure c'est un début au moins pensa Aragorn qu'il lui ordonna de rassembler 600 soldats en partance pour l'Arnor celui-ci acquiesça sans poser de question et reparti comme il était venu. Et une fois Torold partie alors Aragorn pensa à voix haute en soupirant juste avant :

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment quand aux forces se préparant à Carn Dûm. »


End file.
